The Train Ride
by EdanaK
Summary: Torn apart only for fate to bring them back together. Who knew a train ride could be so much more.


Hey everyone. So I wrote this one-shot a little while ago after a suggestion was made to a facebook fangroup I'm a part of in hopes it would help me get back on track with my multi-chapter. It didn't work but I decided to finally upload this after a prompt from a fellow Dramione fan. Hope you all enjoy.

Anything Harry Potter belongs to J. .

Hermione climbed onto the train and went in search of a seat. Freezing she noticed a head of platinum blonde hair a few rows away. Choosing a seat across from the gentleman who owned that hair, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her mind started racing, it couldn't be who she thought it was — could it?

It had been five years since her husband had disappeared. The only thing that was ever found was his signet ring. It had been Harry and Ron who had informed her he was missing. For weeks no one had been able to console her.

One morning she had awoken to pains in her lower abdomen and barely made it to the bathroom before the previous nights dinner made a reappearance. After her stomach had settled slightly Hermione sent a Patronus to Narcissa begging for help. The young witch had never felt this sort of pain before and was scared beyond belief.

Knowing her daughter in-law wasn't one to beg for help even in the toughest of times, Narcissa rushed to Hermione's wing and found her curled up almost unconscious on her bathroom floor. Without hesitation the older witch apparated them both to St. Mungos.

A couple of hours later, after many tests they found out what had caused her to fall ill. The healer had told them that a lack of sleep and proper nutrition, along with all the stress was part of the cause, although neither were expecting the news they received next.

"Can I help you miss? Is everything alright?"

The sound of the man's voice broke Hermione out of her daydream. Looking at him properly for the first time she nearly broke into tears. Taking a deep, steadying breath she responded.

"I'm alright thank you, I apologise, it's just that you are a spitting image of my late husband. He disappeared five years ago and has never been found."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I also lost my wife five years ago. It was a house fire, her and my parents were lost to me. You actually look a lot like her, except the hair, hers was wild and bushy. I wrote a song about it once actually, would you like to hear it?"

Looking around the carriage to see if there were any other travellers they could disturb, Hermione gently nodded.

"I'd love to hear it. My husband sang to me all the time. My only regret is that our son never got to hear him."

Picking up his guitar, the man began to play a tune which sounded all too familiar. Then he began to sing a gentle melody.

As he played Hermione's eyes grew wide as she listened to the lyrics of her most cherished song. She hadn't heard him sing in so long and soon she found herself joining in.

"Your wild chestnut curls, and chocolate eyes, you have me forever enchanted."

Looking up at each other, both froze, neither sure what to say. Could it be that neither had died? That they had simply been torn apart by some cruel twist in fate? Had they been deceived for all these years only to meet again in the same city they had become engaged?

Finding her voice, Hermione spoke.

"My husband went to assist my two best friends in finding and capturing a mass murderer. He disappeared on that mission and all that was found was a family ring. I was never told what had happened leading up to his disappearance, only that no one was able to get to him in time after hearing him scream my name."

"I…. I never saw the fire my wife and parents perished in. I was only told by the men her best friends and I were hunting. I can't even remember why we were hunting them. Life before then is much a blur.

"I was confused for days, trying to piece together who I was and what had happened. I don't remember much about my wife, only a few features such as her hair, eyes and the fact she always smelled of jasmine and parchment. She loved to read more than anything else in the world."

"Draco?"

"Sorry my name isn't…"

Looking into her eyes something sparked between the pair. A glow of magic surrounded them as they drew closer to each other. It was as if a switch had been turned off, allowing Draco to remember who he was.

"Hermione? But, I don't understand. I thought you were dead?"

"It's been five years and I have longed for this day. I was scared for so long when Harry and Ron told me you were gone. Neither of them saw who took you. And why did you begin to say your name isn't Draco?"

"The last five years I have believed I was a wealthy businessman named Daniel Morel who had been abducted due to cooperating with police.

"Wait, you said you had a son. Who you wish could have heard his father sing. Does that mean?"

"Yes Draco. You're a father. I found out I was pregnant around three weeks after your disappearance. He's currently visiting my parents."

"I have a son?"

"Yes. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He turned 4 in February. Would you like to meet him?"

Before she could react, Draco flung his arms around his wife, kissing her and holding her tight. Not knowing what the future held, they returned to Hermione's parents together, hand in hand.

That night the couple lay in each other's arms, their son fast asleep in the next room. Neither wanted to let the other go in fear they would wake up alone.

"I missed you so much Hermione. I promise to never leave you again. You are my life and I love you more than I could ever put into words."

"I missed you too. Raising Scorpius without hasn't been easy but he helped remind me of you, it's shocking at times how similar the two of you are. I had both our parents support through the years as well which I couldn't have done it without them, and I stayed living at the Manor. I never stopped loving you and swore I would remain faithful to you until the day I died."

"Hermione Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"Silly man, our bonds never disappeared, only dulled, since neither of us actually died. I am still your wife."

"I know, but after so long apart, I would love to marry you again."

Hermione snuggled in closer to her husband, breathing in deeply before whispering her response.

"Of course I'll marry you Draco. After so long apart, I think it will be perfect."


End file.
